Lee Sensei
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: ONE SHOT... Torio es la decepcion de su clan... tras escuchar lo que su padre "opina" de él, el niño toma la descicion de suicidarse, hasta que alguien lo comvence de lo contrario.


Era la media noche y un pequeño niño de ojos blancos y cabello castaño, de unos 13 años, bastante pequeño, no mas alto que unos 1. 45 centímetros. Este niño en particular espiaba a través de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Su madre era una mujer que usaba un kimono de color azul oscuro y su padre era el hombre alto que usaba el kimono de color blanco. La madre camino hacia su esposo y puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro, el padre tomo la mano de su esposa y la beso, suspiro una ultima vez y se miro en el espejo.

- …No debes preocuparte, Neji… lo que Hiashi diga no significa nada para nosotros, estoy segura que Torio saldrá adelante con el tiempo…-

- …TenTen…-

Neji se puso de pie y camino hacia TenTen, la miro a los ojos y comenzó a tragar saliva, posiblemente por el dolor que sentía en ese momento. El niño miro el suelo, hablaban de lo mal que le fue en la prueba, todos los Hyuuga se debían mostrar ante la aldea como auténticos guerreros, como los mejores ninjas que halla existido, no hay espacio para los errores y la prueba que todo Hyuuga pasaba era esa misma, demostrar sus habilidades de combate dentro del clan.

- … (Me fue tan mal, iHinaru me dejo en ridiculo)-

Hinaru era el primo de Torio, un par de años mayor que él, nadie supo nunca quien fue su padre, pero su madre siempre es recordada con cariño dentro del clan. De solo pensar en el ridículo que le hiso pasar ese mismo primo, Torio se inclinaba de la vergüenza y escondía su rostro entre las sombras, era la comidilla del clan y lo sabia a la perfección.

- … Torio no tiene habilidades de pelea, no sabe usar ni genjutsus ni ninjutsus, su Byakugan no puede activarse de ninguna forma y sus reservas de chakra son las más escasas en la historia del clan Hyuuga…-

Sin proponérselo, Torio olvido prestarle atención a las palabras de su padre y cuando recobro el hilo de la conversación, encontró el rostro de su padre, el cual solo reflejaba decepción y no es para más. Torio era conocido dentro del clan por ser el más patético ejemplo de lo que un ninja NO debe ser.

- … es el único Hyuuga que no puede usar el juuken, sus sellos son como plegarias de un mudo a un sordo, sus ojos blancos son solo decorativos, es una vergüenza para el todo el clan y su nombre es sinónimo de fracaso-

Neji termino estas palabras y miro a su mujer con una mirada amarga y algo fría, TenTen se acerco y abrazo a su marido con mucha fuerza, tanta que ambos parecian hacerse uno en ese instante. Detrás de la puerta, Torio derramaba sus lagrimas amargamente, se esperaba tanto de él, deseaban que fuera el mas grande entre los Hyuuga, el hijo del magnifico, el inigualable, el grandioso genio de los Hyuuga. Todas las esperanzas que tenían sobre él eran tan grandes, que el pequeño Torio apenas podía con toda la presión, era demasiado para él que apenas tenia 13 años.

- … (¡Estarían mejor sin mí!)-

Neji se solto del abrazo de su mujer y la miro a los ojos. Ella comprendió el mensaje y le beso la frente.

- Eso fue lo que dijo Hiashi, pero se que se equivoca, después de todo…- Neji miro el suelo- … el hombre mas fuerte que he visto en mi vida, no podía hacer jutsus-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El niño se puso de pie y corrió rápidamente hacia las bodegas de su casa, tomo un kunai que tenia cerca y corrió fuera del terreno de la mansión Hyuuga, tan lejos como se podía llegar con sus piernas de preadolescente. Las calles estaban vacías, nadie ahí que lo convenciera de lo contrario. Llego al parque y los hombres y mujeres que aun estaban ahí, lo miraban como si fuera otro de esos molestos mendigos huérfanos que solo pedían dinero para comprar drogas. Torio llego hasta las puertas de la aldea, los guardias dormían y ni se enteraron que el niño cruzo el arco que dividía al pueblo del bosque. Se adentro tan adentro como su coraje se lo permitió y por fin, se detuvo en un claro del bosque.

- Seguro que aquí no me encontraran-

Torio tomo el kunai con fuerza, el arma era aun mas grande que su cabeza y aun asi no titubeaba cuando colocaba la punta de esta sobre su garganta. El niño derramo un par de lagrimas y cerro sus ojos, recordando los días que estuvo en este mundo, todos ellos llenos de humillación y dolor, en el que su padre le veía fríamente y su madre solo le sonreía de vez en cuando.

- Adiós- 

**_Eres un cobarde_**

Una voz extraña salió de la nada, una voz que el pequeño Torio jamás había escuchado en su corta vida. Miro a su alrededor, en busca del dueño de esa voz, no había nadie ahí… ¿estaba su mente jugándole una broma?

- ¿qui…quien es?-

- Solo soy yo-

Una ligera ventisca fría cruzo su espalda y cuando miro hacia atrás, encontró a un hombre muy alto, de un peculiar peinado que le recordaba al de su abuelito Maito Gai y cono unos ojos bastante extraños, como de insecto. El hombre solo sonrió y a través del brillo de su sonrisa, Torio vio que no era una mala persona, de hecho, una extraña luz salía de su cuerpo, como si le robara brillo a la Luna misma. El hombre se agacho y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Torio y la acaricio suavemente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- To… Torio Lee Hyuuga-

- ¡No, no y no!-

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños?... ¡vamos, no debiste decirme tu nombre!-

Torio miro a ese sujeto tan raro a los ojos, a pesar de su falta de malicia, tenia una pasión que daba miedo y su mirada jamas se despegaba de él, como si no necesitara parpadear. El hombre se sento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y miro al niño de arriba abajo, era tan diferente a su padre, no tenia esa característica belleza que la mayoría de los hombres Hyuuga poseían, era tan enano que sorprendía que fuese hijo de TenTen, el único rasgo Hyuuga que poseía eran esos blancos ojos.

- Bueno, a pesar de que hiciste mal en decirme tú nombre… no creo que el suicidio sea la respuesta para tus problemas, Torio-

- ¡usted no sabe por lo que paso!-

- ¿mmm?-

- Mi padres me ven con vergüenza, no puedo hacer ni siquiera un maldito clon de somrba, no puedo activar mi Byakugan y sin mi dojutsu, soy incapaz de lanzar golpes de Juuken… ¡soy una vergüenza para mis padres, me dicen que debería rendirme y que nunca sere un ninja de verdad!-

Torio se tiro al llorar en ese momento, la vida habia sido demasiado injusta con él y nadie a su alrededor le dio los animos para continuar, todos le decían lo mismo, que abandonara y se dedicara a algo mas. El hombre del traje verde miro conmovido a ese niño, se puso de pie y puso mano en el hombro del niño. Torio dejo de llorar y miro al extraño, el cual le hiso una extraña sonrisa, le guiño el ojo izquierdo y levanto el pulgar derecho, haciendo la misma pose que su abuelo le habia enseñado.

- ¡esa es la pose cool del abuelito Gai!-

- ¡Jajajaja, Gai sensei se pegaría un tiro si supiera que le dices asi!-

- ¿Gai sensei?... ¡¿Fuiste alumno del abuelito?!-

- Si y me enorgullesco de decir que fue mas que un maestro para mi, fue un padre, un mentor y un amigo cuando mas lo necesitaba-

De los ojos de ese extraño hombre, bajaron un par de lagrimas y su sonrisa se habia transformado de una alegre y simpatica a una llena de nostalgia.

- ¿Quién es usted?-

- Mi nombre es Rock Lee…- miro el cielo nocturno- … ¿no son hermosas las estrellas?-

- Si lo son-

- ¿No te gustaría brillar como una?-

- Me encantaría, pero no soy una estrella, solo soy un niño que no sabe ni evadir un golpe-

Lee sonrió un poco y le lanzo un golpe al rostro, Torio apenas lo evadió y miro enfurecido a Lee.

- ¡¿Qué hace?!-

- Dime… ¿evadiste ese golpe?-

- Si… ¡si lo evadí!-

- Ya vez, no eres tan malo como dices ser-

Lee camino hacia un árbol y lo miro por unos minutos, acaricio su corteza y lanzo un golpe directo al centro de este. El árbol cayó en el suelo a los pocos instantes, hecho un montón de astillas por el impacto de su puño. Torio quedo boquiabierto, su padre hacia demostraciones como esas seguidas, pero jamás había sido capaz de destrozar del árbol por completo.

- ¡¿Cómo hiso eso?!-

- Con sudor, sangre y lágrimas… muchas lagrimas-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Veras Torio, de chico yo tampoco podía hacer jutsus, ni la mas diminuta ilusión me salía y ni hablar de las invocaciones-

- Pero usted me acaba de demostrar lo fuerte que es… ¿eso no es manipulación de chakra?-

- JAJAJAJA…no, niño, es pura fuerza física, pero sobre todo, es pura fuerza de voluntad-

Torio se dejo caer en el suelo y miro a ese hombre con sumo interés, el era como él, un fracasado y de seguro era capaz de comprenderlo. Lee sonrió y se sentó a su lado, miro las estrellas y suspiro fuertemente, recordando cuando él y Gai sensei tuvieron esta misma discusión. -

Sabes… no somos tan diferentes-

- ¿Lo dice por lo feos?-

- Eee… no, a lo que me refiero, es que tanto tu como yo, hemos estado en la misma situación, todos los miembros de tu equipo te miran como el inservible, el que solo estorba y pone en riesgo la mision-

- Así es, el primo Hinaru esta conmigo y siempre me dice que debería rendirme, ya que piensa que es patético que un ninja se paralice de miedo ante sus oponentes-

- Déjame adivinar… ¿tu primo es considerado un gran genio y tiene un trágico pasado que lo convierte en un completo desgraciado con todos los demás?-

- ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!-

- Lo suponía, eso era todo-

Lee se puso de pie e hiso su pose de combate, Torio la miro de cerca, mano derecha adelante, mano izquierda atrás, pierna derecha extendida hacia delante, pierna izquierda erguida y en pose lista para dar un impulso.

- Escúchame bien, esta es la pose del Gokuen, el estilo practicado por Gai sensei y por mi- - Vaya- - Si realmente no puedes usar el Juuken, tendrás que emplear este estilo a fuerza-

- Ya veo, bien, la estudiare-

- Mas que estudiarla, hazla tuya, demuéstrales que no necesitas usar sellos o jutsus para ser tan fuerte como un toro-

Torio analizo las palabras de Lee, "fuerte como un toro", las mismas palabras que su abuelo Gai le decía todo el tiempo, se lo habían repetido tantas veces, que ya no creía en ellas y hubo un tiempo en el que de verdad pensó que lo estaban ayudando, pero no fue así, solo fueron mas escusas para dañar el buen apellido de su familia. Lee noto la preocupación en el rostro del niño, así que se acerco y le dijo:

- ¡¿Y que importa la estúpida aprobación de tu estúpida familia?!... ¡lucha por ti y por nadie mas!-

Justo cuando dijo eso, la sangre de Torio empezó a hervir, una gran furia se elevo en su interior y el frio vacio que había en su mente fue intercambiado por un calor obsceno y quemante, como si un fuego se hubiese encendido en su pecho.

- ¡No vuelva a llamar "estúpida" a mi familia, es el clan mas poderoso que hay en toda la aldea, ningún ninja se le compara, mucho menos un hombre tan feo como usted!-

- …- Lee comenzó a sonreír- … jaja…JAJAJAJA-

Torio miro confundido a Lee, el muchacho deseaba una explicación, pero Lee no podía responderle, solo reía y reía fuertemente, tan fuerte que en todo el bosque se podía escuchar su carcajada.

- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-

- Jajaja... que si emplearas esa pasión que usas para defender a tu clan… jajajaja… en todo lo que haces, serias el ninjas mas poderoso que existe, es mas, serias invencible-

Los ojos de Torio se cerraron al instante, recapacito lo que habia sucedido y toda esa montaña rusa de emociones que sintió en cuestión de segundos, despues miro sus brazos, piernas y pecho, todos se habían contraído, mostrando un cuerpo formidable, con músculos que estaban escondidos y que nunca antes había visto.

- …pero, soy muy flaco…-

- … ahora no, ¿sabes por que?-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque acabas de tener una probada de lo que yo llamo, llama de la juventud, toda esa pasión que tienes dentro, liberada en cuestión de segundos-

- Eso… el abuelito nunca me lo explico-

- Jajaja… mira Torio, todos somos diferentes, algunos, como tu y yo, tenemos que esforzarnos en todo lo que hagamos, no habrá actividad que no sea un reto para nosotros, inclusive las tareas mas comunes llegan a ser una lucha por triunfar… pero recuerda, en tanto seas perseverante y positivo, en tanto nunca te rindas, todo estará bien-

Torio limpio las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro y miro a Lee una ultima vez. - Si, Lee sensei- Se miraron uno al otro, acompañados por un concierto de grillos y búhos. Torio descubrió en los extraños ojos de Lee, la inspiración para seguir luchando y Lee vio en los ojos de ese niño, al mismo joven que fue hace muchos años.

- Tus padres se preocuparan si no estas en casa para el amanecer, será mejor que regreses-

- Si señor-

Torio dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes debía estrechar la mano de su nuevo sensei, pero cuando lo hiso, no estaba ahí, no había nada ni nadie y el sol ya salía en el horizonte.

- ¿Lee sensei?-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Varias horas mas tarde, en la residencia Hyuuga._**

TenTen se despertó y miro a su alrededor, su esposo seguía dormido y el sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto, se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, pero antes de cerrarla vio que la puerta para la bodega de armas estaba abierta. TenTen salió del cuarto y recorrió los pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga hasta llegar al lugar, hacia falta un kunai.

- … (¿Cómo?)…¡Torio!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, TenTen corrió hacia el cuarto de su hijo y no lo encontró en su cama.

- ¡¡¡Neji despierta!!!-

Neji abrió sus ojos de golpe y salió de su cama corriendo, llego donde su mujer y miro el cuarto de Torio vacio. TenTen le explico la falta del kunai y ambos pensaron en lo peor, el clan les había arrebatado a su hijo. 

_**¡ACHOOOO!** _

Ese grito de dolor, era el grito de Torio. TenTen saco a Neji de su camino y corrio desesperadamente al patio de entrenamiento, rogando por no encontrarlo con su cuello degollado.

- ¡Torio, ni se te ocurra!-

- ¡Una mas!-

- ¿Qué?-

TenTen se detuvo al mirar como Torio estaba golpeando un muñeco de entrenamiento, lo golpeaba con tanta fuerza, que sus puños estaban completamente destrozados y tenia muchas cicatrizes sangrantes en su brazos. TenTen suspiro y cayo de rodillas en el suelo, dándole gracias al destino por no habérselo llevado aun.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- ¡entreno… ARRG!-

El ultimo golpe de Torio fue pésimo, su muñeca se desligo de su brazo y ahora el chico gritaba de dolor y lamia su mano, chupando la sangre que bajaba de sus heridas. Neji miro sorprendido la escena, estaba entrenando aun mas duro de lo que él solía hacerlo a su edad.

- Torio, no debes demostrarle nada al clan, si no deseas ser ninja, comprenderemos-

- ¡NO!-

El grito de Torio fue muy fuerte, de hecho, fue un grito explosivo y apasionado, algo muy poco común en la fria y gris mansión Hyuuga. El muchacho tomo su muñeca con su mano izquierda y con un empujon hacia dentro, la coloco en su lugar nuevamente.

- no tengo nada que demostrarle al clan, pero si a mi mismo y juro que sere un esplendido ninja sin tener que hacer ningún jutsu… ¡ese es mi sueño!-

Tanto Neji como TenTen abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, las mismas palabras que su antiguo compañero hubiese dicho, las mismas formas de expresarse, la misma cara de luchador.

- ¡Me voy a trotar alrededor de la aldea, si no le doy 60 vueltas, hare 90 lagartijas, así que no me esperen!-

Torio salió corriendo de la mansión, sudando como cerdo y con una mirada de desafío en su cara. TenTen sonrió, estaba conmovida, como si el espíritu de Lee hubiese reencarnado en el cuerpo de Torio.

- Es como si… ¿Neji?-

Cuando TenTen miro a Neji, lo vio llorando y mirando el suelo con mucha tristeza.

- Estoy orgulloso de ese niño, sin importar lo que digan todos los demás-

Tras decir esto, Neji le dio la espalda y camino con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro y con lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos. TenTen dejo que su llanto cayera en el suelo, era un orgullo sin igual el que sintió en ese momento, miro el cielo azul y con una gran sonrisa, dijo: 

**_Gracias, Lee… muchas gracias_**

**_FIN  
_**

**_Rock Lee falleció el 20 Julio en el cumplimiento de su deber._**


End file.
